opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Trojan Kitty In Retreat
by Russell Berwick If you had read my other articles which are tiled, “Too Much Obama Baggage,”and, "Obama In The Mob", then you may have notice that my Republican Trojan horse theory, has already been put into play. My theory was, that while the Republicans showed the Reverend Wright clips, like the infamous, “God damn America speech,” McCain would put on a righteous indignation act, making him seem above the fray. There have been a few surprises that I have noticed that may have caused this plan to be less effective, than Senator McCain had hoped it would be. Because of these unforeseen problems, McCain was only able to wheel out his Trojan horse for only about four days, before he felt that he needed to retreat. In order for this plan to work, as well as they would have hoped, it would have been best, if everyone on the Republican side, were in on the trick. Today, it’s much harder for that to happen because of the revolution in communications, that we have already become accustom to. If McCain were to try and inform his people of his plan, then everyone would know about it. in almost an instant. Today we can see and hear about news events, in what is now called, “real time.” This is just a way of saying, that we can see and hear about things in almost an instant. Just look at all the people that have mobile phones, that have cameras build in, which allow millions to become the world’s eyes and hear. People can now lodge on to something like You-Tube, and see what the rest of the world sees and hears in almost an instant. When the Greeks built there Trojan horse, their whole army was in on the trick, so they could hide until the perfect moment to attack. When Senator McCain made his Trojan horse, he has the problem of both sides being confused, which may cause the plan to backfire. McCain had hoped that he would be seen as being above it all, which may have worked, if it wasn’t for so many of his fellow Republicans, which now can’t understand why he’s being so nice, and not getting into the fight. To them, he looks weak, and even helping Obama. He isn’t able to reassure them, that he’s still the hot head Republican that can get in the mud and fight, like Republicans are famous for. By putting on his, “tame as a kitten act”, he is turning off much of his own party. Perhaps he’s fooling most of the public, but that may not be very good when most of the public, include his army, which should be waiting for the perfect time to strike. McCain had hoped to get the votes of the many that could vote for either party, by seeming better than everyone else. Another thing that may not be helping him, is that the ones that he may not be fooling, are the ones that he had hoped to fool the most. I don’t thing that Senator Obama is falling for it, for instance. As I predicted, the Republicans are now showing Pastor Wright shouting, “God damn America,” as a way of painting Obama as being unpatriotic. Perhaps one of the things that may have caused McCain Trojan Kitty plain to have backfired, is that the, “G.D. America,” clips are being shown too early. I’m sure he had hoped that this attack would have started after a Democrat was picked. By having to put on his righteous indignation act this early, seems to have caught him off guard. As I was reading today’s news, I happened to noticed, that now he seems to believe that Obama’s pastor is fair game, because Obama himself said in an interview with the FOX network, that he believed that it was fair for people to question his twenty year relationship with his pastor. The reason I don’t think Obama fell for his act, was because shortly after McCain tried to act so shocked about the, “G.D. America,” add in North Carolina, Obama told everyone that, if he couldn’t have them pull the add, then how much influence could he possibly have in the Republican party. I’m sure this must have made McCain very upset, and caused him to rethink his plan of attack. One other surprise that may have caught McCain off guard, was the fact that Reverend Wright himself has come out of hiding, and is making the news again by making his unusual views center stage, once again. Just from what little that I have heard, it would be hard for anyone to try and defend this person, that seems to have such a great hate for anyone that happens to be American of European or Jewish descent. For now, Senator McCain must wheel back his Trojan Kitten, but I’m sure we will see it again, after a Democrat is picked, and the Republican attack machine is in full force. I guess, now that we have all seen this Trojan Kitty, perhaps the next time we see it, we should call him, “Hello Kitty.” __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Russell Berwick Category: April 29, 2008 Category: April 2008 Category: Barack Obama Opinions Category: Democrats Opinions Category: Politics Opinions Category: Republicans Opinions